The Good Kind of Payback
by LavenderSkiez
Summary: "There was no need for you to do that." "I know, but you helped me and I had to return the favor," she said, hoping he couldn't see through her lie. "Was that really the only reason?" Sequel to Unexpected Truth.


**AN: **I'm frustrated that I finally have time to write and I have a major writer's block on all my stories. I'm really hoping it'll pass soon and I can finish all the stories I've started or at least write something new that I can put on here. Anyway, there are parts I'm not happy with, but I guess I'll let you be the judge of how this turned out. I'm also not sure if the title works, but I couldn't think of anything, so I just left it at that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Totally Spies, it still and probably always will belong to Marathon.

* * *

><p>She secured her long, red hair into a messy bun at the nape of her neck, hoping to dispel some of the blistering summer heat. <em>The AC just had to stop working during a heat wave. <em>She thought. She opened her textbook and sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get much work done when she was this uncomfortable. She laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. Her recent encounter with Tim Scam came rushing back to her mind, scenes from it playing behind her closed eyelids. She laughed silently remembering how after some searching she and Jerry found Alex and Clover tied up in a broom closet. The look on Clover's face had been priceless, her later ranting, however, was not very pleasant.

**"Jerry, they have to be somewhere! They can't just disappear into thin air!" Sam said, utterly exasperated. " I know that, Sam. But we've looked everywhere," Jerry stated, sounding tired. "We haven't checked the broom closet," Sam said sarcastically, stating the obvious faults in the WOOHP search team. "Well, why don't you check if that makes you feel better," Jerry said, irritated. "Fine," Sam snapped, for once fed up with Jerry and his attitude. She reached for the handle, harboring some faint, irrational hope that they would be there. Slowly opening the door, Sam was completely shocked to find none other than Alex and Clover tied up, sitting on the floor. "I found them," she said, still slightly shocked. "What?" Jerry asked, wondering if this was a joke. Peering in the closet, he realized it wasn't. "Looks like you were right about the broom closet, Sam," Jerry replied, moving to untie the girls, still a little stunned. Sam walked over and untied Alex. As soon as the duct tape was off Clover's mouth, the ranting began. "I cannot believe they tied us up and left us in a dirty broom closet! How dare they! Do they know who we are?" Sam sighed; she hadn't missed Clover's voice enough to be happy to hear it just yet. "Clover, no offense, but I really don't think they cared." Ignoring her friend's comment Clover continued. "And you know what else? Those prison guards of yours, Jerry, admired Tim Scam. Scam! Of all people! Do you even know the people you hire for these jobs? They better be punished, or else you are going to have to deal with me!" Jerry flinched at the thought, "Clover, they will be fired. They can't do anyone any harm without access to WOOHP and it's facilities," he sighed tiredly. At that point everyone was already sick of Clover. "Let's get out of here while she's ranting. She won't notice," Alex whispered, inching towards the door. Sam and Jerry followed suit, escaping from hearing range of Clover's voice.**

Sam's reverie was interrupted by the ringing sound of her compowder. She reached over to pick it up, hoping Alex and not Clover, was on the other end. Unfortunately, she had no such luck. "Hey Sam! Alex and I were going to the mall, do you want to tag along?" Feeling in no mood to go shopping, Sam decided to reject the offer. "No, I can't, I'm, um, going to finish my homework and study a little bit more. Sorry." She heard Clover sigh on the other end. "You work way too hard, Sammie. If you change your mind, you know where to find us," Clover said, hanging up. The thought of returning to her textbook, for once, didn't seem entirely relaxing. _I need to get out of the house. It is way too hot in here. A walk sounds nice._ She smiled at the idea.

Sam welcomed the breeze outside, feeling better than she had all day. Not really knowing what to do, she decided to randomly walk the streets of Beverly Hills. After stopping at the café for some cake, her walk led her to the busier part of Beverly Hills. It seemed busier than it normally was. Wanting to know what all the commotion was about, Sam moved closer to the crowd of people. The first thing she noticed was a man in a black trench coat running from the police. _It can't be. Why is he here?_ Watching the man run, she followed him, partially out of curiosity and partially to help if the police couldn't handle the situation. As she ran, staying out of his and the police's line of sight, she saw him turn to look behind him. There was no denying those features. The high cheekbones and sea foam eyes. Definitely Tim Scam. She watched him turn a corner and looked behind her to see that the police seemed to be lagging behind. She came in front of the police and looked like she was busy admiring the flowers. "Excuse me, miss, did you happen to see a man in a black trench coat pass by here a few moments ago?" one policeman asked. "Yes I did, I think he went that way," Sam said, pointing straight ahead. "Thank you for your help," the other policeman said. They resumed running in the direction Sam had pointed, the wrong direction.

Sam then proceeded to turn to the corner that Scam had earlier. She continued running down the alleyway for a little while, until she once again saw that familiar black trench coat. Upon nearing him, Sam called out, "What is with you and that black trench coat, Scam? I could recognize you anywhere." He turned around, seeming surprised to see her. "Sam? What are you doing here?" Sam blushed realizing she had no answer to that. "I, um, I lead the police of your trail." She looked up to see him past his shock with his signature smirk, just like she saw him last. "There was no need for you to do that Sam, I could have done that on my own," he replied. "I know, but you helped me, before, and I felt I had to return the favor. I certainly don't need to have owing you a favor hanging over my head," she said, hoping he couldn't see through her lie. "Was that really the only the reason?" he questioned.

Sam looked down having no answer. She certainly wasn't going to tell him, that, maybe, just maybe, she had kind of, possibly, fallen in love with him. After all, he did save her life and that kiss wasn't going unforgotten, at least not by her. She blushed remembering the kiss vividly in her mind. _Stop it, Sam. Thinking about that will only get you to blurt out something that you will regret later._ "I'm still waiting on my answer," Scam said, his smirk growing. Realizing she had taken far too long to answer, Sam stammered out a reply, "Y-yes, that's the only reason." She cringed at how unconvincing she sounded. "For some strange reason, Sam, I don't believe you. Apparently, we have some trust issues to deal with," he stated, referring back to the incident over a month ago. "I think we have more than just trust issues to deal with," Sam replied. _Where did that come from? I should not have said that._ Scam looked a little surprised, "Care to elaborate?" he asked. _Not really._ Sam thought. Luckily, someone yelling down the alley saved her. "You kids shouldn't be back there. That's considered trespassing!" She looked at Scam only to see him wink at her. "Time for me to go. I will see you later to finish this conversation. You're not off the hook yet." He then climbed over the wall and disappeared. Sam groaned knowing that if Scam really wanted to find her, he would have no problem doing so, and she was pretty sure he really wanted to know the answer to her ambiguous statement. A statement she wished had never left her mouth.

Sam stared at her window half excepting Scam to glide through it and land in her room. _Why are you acting anxious Sam? It's not like you actually want him to come here._ She frowned at herself as that kiss from a month ago once again replayed in her head. Knowing she had to clear her head yet again, Sam decided now was a good time as ever to take a shower. She gathered all her stuff, including one of her laciest and shortest nightgowns, justifying to herself that she was only taking it because she had never worn it yet, and went into the bathroom.

Sam sighed as the cold water pelted down on her, refreshing her and cooling her down. Her thoughts drifted to Scam and she wondered how she had been stupid enough to get herself in this situation. If Scam ever found out the truth he would probably laugh at her. Sam washed her hair while hoping that Scam just wouldn't show up and would leave her alone. She really didn't want to explain herself to him. She also knew that was a vain hope. Scam was a very stubborn man. He would get what he wanted and nothing would stand in his way, especially not her. She grimaced as that thought sunk in. _Okay, Sam, you are not helping yourself here._ Feeling that this shower was not helping her and giving her way too much time to think, she turned off the shower, grabbed her towel, and got out.

Staring at herself in the mirror as she brushed through her hair, Sam found herself irritated with the way her cheeks were flushed and her emerald eyes looked way too excited. Huffing at herself she threw her hairbrush down on the table and got up, unable to sit down any longer. "What's got you all hot and bothered?" an amused voice asked from near her window. Sam looked in the direction of the voice, startled. "Scam! How did you get in here?" He gestured to the window behind him and Sam narrowed her eyes and almost growled at herself for her stupidity. _I cannot believe I left the window open! I made it so easy for him!_ Feeling Scam's eyes on her she turned her gaze back to him and found him staring at her from her bed. "Get off my bed Scam!" Ignoring her statement he said, "I really like your nightgown." Blushing she looked away. "You don't seem to want to answer any of my questions, Sam," Scam stated. "There is nothing for me to say," Sam replied. Smirking, Scam got up and walked towards her, feeling uncomfortable she backed up and felt herself come in contact with the wall behind her. Scam continued to walk forward and placed his arms on both sides of her, effectively trapping her against the wall.

"What will it take for me to get you to tell the truth?" he asked. "About what?" Sam asked, deciding not to give in so easily. Scam sighed, "Come on, Sam. How long are you going to keep doing this," he asked. "Doing what?" Sam asked, genuinely confused. "Dodging the truth," he replied. Sam stayed silent not knowing how to reply. Sensing her hesitation, he put his arms down, grabbed her hand, and led her to the bed where he sat down, pulling her next to him. "Why are you being so nice and not trying to kill me?" Sam asked, completely thrown off by his current behavior. "You are Tim Scam, aren't you?" He laughed, "Yes, Sam, I am. This is all your fault you know," seeing her questioning gaze he continued, "But I'm not spilling anything until you tell me the truth. Why did you really help me today?" Sam bit her bottom lip, not wanting to say anything. "Sam, I'm going to get you to tell me eventually, whether it's the hard way or the easy way." Sam sighed, "Fine. Well, part of what I said was true. I really did feel like I owed you for helping me, which I still don't know exactly why you did, but I also might, kind of, have feelings for you…" she trailed off. "What kind of feelings, Sam?" She blushed.. "You know what kind," she replied. " No, I don't think I do, Sam," he answered. Realizing he wasn't going to let her off easy, Sam glared at him, "Fine, I love you okay? I, Samantha Simpson, love you, Tim Scam," she said, sounding exasperated. He chuckled. "See, now you're laughing at me!" she yelled getting up. "That is why I didn't want to tell you!" she exclaimed, glaring at him.

"What if I told you I felt the same way," he said. "What?" she asked, shocked. . "Sam, I wouldn't have saved you that day if I didn't feel strongly about you. Why do you think I haven't done anything to land myself back in jail since I escaped." He replied. "But those cops were chasing you today." "Well, I am still on the Most Wanted list," he said. "Not something I'm completely proud of anymore, but I can't change it now." She just stared at him; not believing this was the same Tim Scam that she had fought endlessly for the past three years. "What if I don't believe you? I mean this change is so sudden, I would think that someone like you who has been completely evil for the past three years can't just change on a whim like this," she said, still skeptical. "I used to be on the good side you know. What if I decided I wanted to go back, that I got tired of being the bad guy?" She just stared at him, "You got tired of being the bad guy?" she repeated in disbelief. "Now I really don't believe you. Are you really Tim Scam?" she asked for the second time that night. He chuckled, backed her up into the wall and put his arms around her waist. "This position seem familiar?" he asked. He placed his lips on her neck and kissed up to her ear, "Believe it's me yet?" he asked, nibbling on her earlobe. Sam moaned in response. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, moving away from her. He stopped as Sam's hands reached out and pulled him back and her lips crashed onto his.

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck pulling Tim closer and his arms went back around her waist. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and Sam opened her mouth without any hesitation. As their tongues battled for dominance Sam slowly pushed Tim back into the direction of her bed. He separated his mouth from hers when he hit the side of the bed. "No more questions on whether I've really changed or not?" he asked. "I'll take my chances. If this all turns out to be some kind of dream I want to at least say that I enjoyed it," she replied with a smile. "Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting to push her into anything. "Absolutely," she murmured, moving her lips back to his. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, his lips never leaving hers. Her hands moved down to unbutton his shirt as he kissed down her neck. Before long, his shirt was somewhere on the floor along with her nightgown. He slowly pulled down the straps of her bra before reaching to her back and unclasping it. He then kissed down her stomach and back up again, before capturing her lips with his. Once all their clothes were discarded in various places of the room, he asked her one more time, "Are you absolutely sure, Samantha?" she sighed, "Yes, I'm sure! I love you." He kissed her softly before replying, "I love you too."

As she was falling asleep sometime later, wrapped in Tim's arms, Sam wondered where their relationship was going to go and how to deal with WOOHP, Jerry, and her friends. Letting her exhaustion wash over her, she decided she'd deal with it tomorrow and rested her head against Tim's chest and fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>I'm pretty proud of this because it's the longest SamScam story I've written so far! It is now 1:30 am, so excuse any errors in this, but I'm sick of staring at it and wondering how to make it better, anyway let me know what you think of it and hopefully, I'll get out of my writer's block and more stories will be on the way.


End file.
